pffollowersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Truth? Or the DARE?
It all started when... Goldfish: I don't know about you, but I sure am BORED! Agent: Yeah, join the club... Goldfish: Theres a club!? That should be fun! Agent: No it's an expression... Goldfish: Are you SURE there's no club? Agent: Yes, yes I'm sure. Goldfish:...No club? So what you're saying is, there is no club. Agent: *Blankly Stares* Goldfish: *blankly stares back* Agent: *Still blankly staring* Goldfish: *Also blankly staring* Agent: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Goldfish: I thought we were having a staring contest... (Agent facepalms) Agent: Okay, how about truth or dare then? Goldfish: Okay! Wanna call everyone over? Agent: Sure. now here's the pho- Goldfish: DECAWITCHES MONSTER HUNTERS DECAPIXIES RAYAWITCHES AND WIZARDS EVERYONE COME IN HERE!!!!!!! Agent: OWOWOWOWOW MY EAR! Everyone walks in. Number 1: WHAT? Number 6: I was right in the middle of Ratchet and Clank! It's so addictive, at one point you get to play Clank and you get these cutesey little robots and you go "ATTACK!!" and they go (Starts waving her arms in the air)"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh"(stops waving her arms), and it was SO CUTE, and I was so sad when they had to go away, oh, and you get these really cool guns, there's this one where you shoot it and these little minions pop out! It's so much fun.* Number 7: Really? Remind me to play that. Number 6: Sure. Play that. Number 7: Thanks, babe. Calista: I was testing if I could blow up this place. That is why I got in here first. All:........................... Calista: What?? Oh, and can I play that game you guys where talking about? Sounds like fun. Number 6: Yeah, sure, after this. Tom: YEAH! And SOME of us are blowing up HamBats! Luca glares at Tom. Tom: Did I say hambats? I meant, uhhh, ham...cats! Yeah, real nasty hamcats...Made of real ham! Kanidio sent them to me... Kanidio: I did nothing of the sort! Agent: OKAY!!!! We have invited you all over here because we are playing a game of truth or dare. Wanna play? All: TOTALLY! Sierra: Alright, Agent, truth or dare? Agent: Ummm...DARE! Sierra: All right, I dare you to...eat this candy! Agent:...THAT'S Your dare!? Fine! *eats candy* *cough cough cough cough!* (there's a puff of smoke and Agent turns into a mouse) JoJo: Hey, cool, a rat! Number 9: You dimwit, that's a mouse! JoJo: It's a rat. Number 9: A mouse. Christalyn: I, for one, identify it as a mouse. Hello? HELLO? (They continue arguing) Sierra:......... oops, heh heh... um, excuse me for a minute....... KAIDA! Kaida: What?? Sierra: You said this would turn him blue! Kaida: Sorry! I'm not THAT good at potion making! It'll wear off in a minute....... I think... Sierra: I'll check........ (Sierra closes her eyes, and freezes) (6 seconds later) Sierra: Well, I saw the future and, it's gonna wear off in an hour. Agent: SQUEAK SQUEAKER! Squeaksquweaksqueak! Goldfish: MY FAULT?! Everyone stares at goldfish Goldfish: What? I speak mouse. It was that or spanish. I mean, speaking mouse is waaaay more useful than spanish. Number 9: See, I TOLD you it was a mouse! JoJo: It's a rat. Number 9: Then why did it speak mouse? JoJo: Mice and rats speak the same language. Everyone knows that. Number 9:........................................ Agent: squeak...SQUEAKISH! Goldfish: Whaaaaaaat? Oh umm Truth! Agent: sque aks quea kaque a ksqueaks queaksq? Goldfish: YES, yes I have! (Everyone stares...) Goldfish: What? They taste good! Don't tell me YOU'VE never eaten one! Number 1: Actually, witches don't eat. JoJo: Yeah, we don't have the inner workings, if ya know what I mean. (Everyone stares...) Christalyn: They were talking about Goldfish crackers! All: Oooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Amber: *sighs* Here. (Agent returns to human form) (Eight bursts in) Number 8: Did I miss something? JoJo:.........Did anyone else notice she was late to the party? Number 1: Four did. JoJo: Surprise surprise. Number 8:.......OK, why does it smell like mouse? Kaida: Ummm... potion difficulties. Meagan: Don't ask. Number 8: Ten! Why'd you trick Emylee into turning Agent into a mouse? JoJo: It wasn't me, it was her, I swear! (Points at Kaida) Number 8: But why- Number 1: She was trying to turn him blue, and it failed. Number 8: Blue? Number 1: Dare. Number 8: As in, truth or? Number 1: Yes. JoJo: Who's on first? Everyone except the DW's: What? JoJo: No, What's on second, Who's on first. Number 1: Forget Abbot and Costello, who's turn is it? JoJo: Who's on first. Amber: Truth or Dare JoJo? JoJo: Dare. Number 9: Wrong choice, Ten. JoJo: Nice try. And don't even think about turning me blue! Number 5: Actually, I think blue would look good on you. JoJo: Oh, shut up. (Emylee bursts in) Emylee: Did someone tamper with my potions? JoJo: Here we go again. Number 6: Norm. Number 1: That's getting old. Number 6: What? JoJo: Is on- Number 9: second, we know, we know. JoJo: Do you know? Number 9: I don't. JoJo: You don't what? Number 9: Know. (JoJo cracks up) Number 9: I Don't Know's still on third. JoJo: When'd he ever get off? Number 1: (Sighs) OK, Amber, what's the dare? JoJo: Wait, When's on where again? Number 9: I don't know, where's Where? JoJo: I Don't Know is on third. Number 8: (Sighs) Quit it. Amber: Where's Where? Oh, it's on Planet Kuzbain. JoJo: No, Planet Kuzbain isn't a posistion. All:.......... JoJo: In baseball? Mysti: Go on with the dare! Amber: Ok, but first, can I know what your least favorite animal is JoJo? JoJo: No. Number 9: Cats. JoJo: Shut up, Nine! Number 5: Oh, you sneak, I know what you're gonna do. JoJo: You do? Number 5: I do now, thanks to Four. Sierra: Seriously Amber? I didn't think could do that to OTHER people......... JoJo: What she gonna do? TELL ME! (Amber grins) Amber: I dare you to let me turn you into a cheetah for a full hour. JoJo: OK! Number 1: Ten! JoJo: What? I'll get to go fast again. And I get to pounce on people! Number 9: Oh, no... Number 8: Wrong dare, Amber. JoJo: Too late! A dare's a dare! Number 9: Why a cheetah anyways? I said cats. JoJo: Ah, but you didn't say what TYPE of cats. Number 9:.............................................................. Amber: I thought ALL cats........ oh well. And no pouncing! (JoJo turns into a baby cheetah, then pounces on Amber) Sierra: Aww.. how cute! (JoJo growls, then pounces on Sierra) Number 1: Yeah, don't call her cute. There's like, a law, against that somewhere. And if there isn't, then there should be. Amber: Why'd you pounce on me?? Number 9: Why's in the outfield, I think... Number 1: (Rolls eyes) You told her not to pouce, so she pounced. Number 9: Yeah, I'm pretty sure Why's somewhere in the outfield, 'cuz I Don't Give A Darn's the shortstop, and Today and Tommorow are the pitcher and catcher, though I forget which is which. Number 6: Which witch is which, witch? Number 9: You intro'd me to that dumb sketch, now tell me! Number 6: Nope. Number 9: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. (JoJo pounces on her) Number 8: She says that only she's allowed to growl. (Becca runs in) Becca: Hey, what's going on in h- (JoJo pounces on Becca) Becca: Ahhh! (shoves her off, and waves her hand, creating a hole) (JoJo the cheetah falls in it) Mysti: BECCA! Becca: What?? A CHEETAH WAS ATTACKING M- Aaron: Uh, Becca? That was JoJo. Number 1: WELL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET HER OUT!!!!!!!! Number 9: (Thinks for a sec) You know, on second thought, let her be. (JoJo jumps out of the hole and pounces on Number 9, knocking her to the ground. Then, she goes after Becca, knocking her to the ground. Then, she goes to the ground, crouches, and growls, as if to say, "Who's next?". Then, for no apparent reason, she attacks Goldfish.) Number 1: That was a very bad dare. Number 9: Oh, BTW, What's on second. Amber: Really? (JoJo heads for Walter) Mysti: Hey! Would you stop JoJ- (JoJo jumps toward Walter) (Walter gasps and creates a forcefield) (JoJo bounces off the forcefield. She turns towards Walter and growls. Her eyes flash multiple colors before settling on bright red, and they focus on Walter's eyes. He trembles a little, as his forcefield fizzles out. JoJo then pounces on him, eyes locked on his the whole time.) Number 1: Wow. Number 3: Even when she's powerless, the Glare still works. Number 5: Even when she's a baby cheetah, the Glare still works. Number 6: The Glare is a thing JoJo can do; whoever she's glaring at gets so frightened their powers fizzle. Number 7: Not good. Mysti: Uh oh..... why isn't JoJo getting tired of this? Walter: quit it, quit it....... (Walter kicks at JoJo) (JoJo falls back, then pounces back at him) (Walter fades away, and is no longer visible.) Walter: You can see me anymore! (JoJo does the Glare again) (Walter is found over at the opposite side of the room) Amber: That's ENOUGH! It's been an hour. (Amber points at JoJo) (JoJo glows orange, then turns back into herself.) JoJo: Rats. I liked being a cheetah! Dawn: I don't care. Mysti: That's the short stop. JoJo: No, I Don't Give A Darn's the short stop. Dawn: What? Mysti: No, What's on second. Chrsitalyn: What is STILL on second?? Did What ever run? Goldfish: Wait- Who's on second now? Agent: Yes. What just left Goldfish: No, Who's on second? Agent: Yes. Goldfish: Oh, so the guy's name is yes? Agent: No, yes isn't even playing! Who's on second! Goldfish: What are you asking me for! Agent: I'm not! You know, this is reminding me of an animaniacs clip! Goldfish: Really? Do tell! Agent: well, slappy and skippy were- you know, i'll just show you the clip. It's called "Who's on Stage" Find it here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlXjIg4fH74 Goldfish: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Get it? The name of the band was Who! JoJo: Hey wait, I thought Who's on first? And I think Yes is the releif pitcher. Number 1: EMFG, who's turn is it? Myndy: I say it's Walter's turn. Truth or Dare? Number 1: Walter it is then. Walter: Me?? Alright....Dare. Myndy: (Digs through Emylee's bag) Alright, hold on.... Emylee: What are you looking for? Myndy: (Pulls out a red and rather foul-smelling liquid) This. Emylee: Ooh, goody. I've been saving that one for a special occasion. Myndy: Alright, Walter, I dare you to chug this. Emylee: Chug it? Ooh, this is going to be a real show. JoJo: What's it do? Myndy: We'll see. Walter: Um.. OK. (Chugs liquid) (A puff of pink smoke appears. When the smoke disintegrates, in Walter's place is a rather hot-looking female. JoJo, Myndy, and Emylee all crack up.) Myndy: You turned into a girl! Number 1: I think we'll call you.. Waltina. (All the other DW's crack up) Number 6: I'll put it into my records. JoJo: (In betweeen breaths) Hey, Em... how long does this... thing last... anyways? Emylee: About 24 hours....when sipped slowly. When chugged, who knows? The change could be permanant. Number 1: Let's wait and watch! (Brennan and Brendan float in.) Brennan: What's going on? (Looks at Walter) And who is that? Zo: Oh, no you don't! (Slaps Brennan silly) Mysti: This...... Aaron:.. is weird. ..* All DP'S fly in * 5P: * Looks at " Walter " * I'm not gonna ask I'm not gonna! 6P: So Whatcha guys doin? Emylee: Were whatching Walter! He's done a magic trick!" * giggle * 1P: Were you fooling around with potions again! Emylee: No were playing a Truth or dare game! 5P: Oh, so the dude did a dare to chug one of your potions! Emylee: Yep! 1P: Classic! Mysti: Okay while Walter is a suprising lady! Who wants to go next? 8P: ME!ME!ME!ME!ME! Mysti: Okay! Truth or dare! 8P: Truth! JoJo: Thats a bloody first! Mysti: Is it true that you wear the same socks every Thursday? JoJo: That's flippin' stupid!!! 8P: Ugh! Yes! * give a bad look at JoJo while she is not looking! ) JoJo: I SAW THAT!! 8P: * Screams * ...* JoJo and 8P do a montage of chasing that gos on for a long time! * Number 1: While they're chasing each other.... (John, Jacob, and Jingleheimer Smith all float in. J. Smith does a low whistle.) Jacob: Who in the world is that? (Points at Walter.) Emylee: (giggles) Walter. John: Um, no, last I checked Walter was a boy. Myndy: Key word: Was. Sandy: I sorta have to admit, this is pretty funny. Walter: WILL YOU QUIT LAUGHING? THIS ISN'T FUNNY AT ALL! (Everyone laughs harder at Walters high-pitched, squeaky voice) Number 1: Alright, alright, whose turn is it? John: I'll go. What are we doing? Number 1: Truth or Dare? John: On second thought... JoJo: (Stops chasing 8P for a bit) You said you'd go, now go. (Continues to chase 8P) John: Alright.... Dare. Number 1: Alright, I dare you to.... kiss Walter. John and Walter: WHAT?!? JoJo: (Stops chasing 8P) Do it, do it.... (Continues to chant) John: No way! J. Smith: Chicken! Jacob : Santa's watching. (John grumbles to himself, then pecks Walter very quick on the cheek) JoJo: Woo-hoo! (Starts chasing 8P around again) Jacob: Alright, Jingle, truth or dare? J. Smith: THE NAME'S NOT JINGLE! Jacob: Truth or Dare? J. Smith: Um... truth. Jacob: Alright.. is it true that even though you're a Redskins fan, you still wear Steelers- J. Smith: Uh-uh, no, that is so not true! (Number 6's lie detector goes off) Number 6: Sorry. Always have to keep this thing on hand, what with JoJo and all... JoJo: Hey! (Stops chasing 8P around) (A very tired 8P plops to the ground) Number 6: Sorry, babe. Waltina: AHEM! Amber? Amber: You want me to change you back? (smiles) I'll think about it.... Mysti: Truth or dare One? Goldfish: WAIT! If jingly lied, we have to punish him heh heh heh JoJo: Yeah! J. Smith: Okay, first of all, the name ain't jingly. J Smith! And, You are NOT gonna punish me! Goldfish: What's gonna stop us? J Smith: THIS! *Crashes through window* Goldfish: Oh well, if 1 picks truth and lies, we'll punish her. John: (Watch beeps) Oops, Santa needs me. Later! (Pops out) Jacob: I'll go see whrere Jingle- J. Smith: (From afar) THE NAME AIN'T JINGLE! Jacob: (Rolls eyes) Whatever. I'll go see where Whatever-His-Name-Is jetted off to. (Goes through broken window) Number 1: Alright, as for me, I pick....truth. Goldfish: YEEES! Okay, um...I got it! In a perfect utilitarian society, where would an educational environment stand opposed to a legion of cyborgial hypothesees' obtusal acuteness? Agent: GOLDFISH! STOP MAKING UP WORDS! Waltina: Did everyone forget about me?! Goldfish: No, we just don't want you to change back! You look funny! Anyway, back on-topic- Agent: WOW! You wanting to stay ON topic! There must be a hidden camera somewhere! Goldfish: Shut the bleep up! Wait, is cussing banned on this wiki? Agent: Well, i think it should, but let's see what marcella, Raya, and Smilez have to say. Goldfish: Anyway, back on topic- (Agent is about to say something but Goldfish clamps his lips together) Goldfish: Those words weren't made up, they just don't make sense together! Well 1? Number 1: Ummm, well, between the grapes and apples! (Goldfish's jaw drops. Mumbles) nergafregginraginafragginastupiddwsallknowingidiots. Number 1: And that is why reading minds is a useful skill. (Smilez221 walks in) Smilez: (In a fake British accent) 'Ello. (In a very good Isabella impersination) What'cha doin'? JoJo: Truth or Dare. Join? Smilez: Ahm, sure. Trrrruth. Number 1: Quit rolling your "r's". Smilez: Lo siento. Number 1: And quit with the Spanish. JoJo: OK, true or false: Even though you pretend to ignore the issue now, you still secretly think that something should be done about- Number 1: Ten! Not this again! Smilez: Do I have to answer this? JoJo: Yes. Number 1: (At the same time as JoJo) No. Smilez: You know what? I quit. Someone else needs to take a turn. (Scans room) Any paticular reason why Walter is a girl? (Myndy and Emylee giggle) Becca: Yes, yes there is. Smilez: Ah, wait, never mind. (Grins) Although you do look muy caliente. (Number 3 snorts) Meagan: No hablo espanol. Mysti: ¡Usted puede sí! ¡Usted acaba de hablarlo! Calista: Esto está muy annoying-o! Dawn: 我同意. Smilez: Alright... I say it's..... Mysti! She needs to take a turn. Truth or Dare? Mysti: Um, truth. 5P: This should be quite interesting! To my calculations out of a scale 1 to 10 this should be a a funny 4! ..*Marcella walks in while hearing what 5P said* Marcella: Oh your the brains of the family! 2P: YOU LOST THE BET! Smilez: Alrighty-dokey, then, Mysti, es verdad que usted ha oído de hermana aparente de Sierra? Number 3: Ah, HTP, Sierra tiene una hermana? Smilez: Apparently so. Word on Deimos has it that Mysti discovered some chic named Kira. When questioned, Kira said something about having una hermana named Sierra. Of course, rumors are rumors, and this one's about to be either confirmed o deconfirmed. Number 6: And what exactly were you doing on Mars? Smilez: I wasn't on Mars; I was on Deimos. Buisness trip. Number 6: Ah. Smilez: Well, Mysti, cierto o falso? Mysti: Well, yes I did ask. That was about a year ago.And yes, Kira did say she had a witch sister named Sierra. But how does that prove....? Aaron: She does. All: AARON! Aaron: Ok ok, sorry! Sierra: Kira's my younger sister. Though I haven't seen her for ages and ages.......... Dawn: How long has it been? Sierra: A couple years I think. Where exactly is she now? Becca: What and where is Deimos? Waltina: It is one of the satellites of Mars, discovered in 1877. It is football-shaped and 10 miles long. And Amber....? Amber: Fine. (Waltina turns back into Walter) Smilez: Where is she? Um... the last rumors I checked were that she was chilling with the Phobians. That was a month ago. She could be anywhere in the universe by now. (A small, curly-haired witch floats into the room) Unnamed witch: Um... am I late? Smilez: ....Of course, there's always the puny chance that she's right here. Kira, meet your big sister Sierra. Kira: Huh? Oh.... I didn't know.... Smilez: Didn't know what? Kira: Um.... oh, hi Mysti. Number 1: Alright, you can quit the shy game. Kira: It's just... Number 3: We already know that you already knew that you had a sister, so you can quit the act. Kira: Oh, sorry, I was on Saturn again. Its rings are suprisingly walkable. Or should I say floatable? (Giggles) Anyways, the gases on Saturn kinda mess up your mind. I actually forgot I had a sister! JoJo: You did? Niceness! Smilez: And how are the Saturinians doing? Kira: Great. They're trying to give Saturn more moons so that they can beat Jupiter. (Laughs) Stupid folk, aren't they? Smilez: Kira's power is that she can talk with the extraterristrials that live on other planets, as well as their moons. And not just the ones in our solar system, but throughout the entire universe! Number 6: In fact, if my records serve me correct, which they often do, that's why she and Sierra were seprated as littlies. Kira wanted to explore her powers and she ended up making friends in pretty much every galaxy. Number 1: So that's why you're not Home much! Smilez: And when she's not busy explorin space, she'll pop on over to my place and keep me posted on the happenings of the universe. Number 1: And you tell her, but not us why? Kira: Because you have Six for all that stuff, right? Number 6: Gotta admit, she's right. (Sierra pushes her way through the crowd) Sierra: Kira! (sisters embrace) Sierra: Nice to see you again! Kira: You too! Sierra: I can't believe you explore the universe! Kira: Well, it can be quite enthralling. But I'm glad to be home. Number 1: Um, hello. Whatever happened to Truth or Dare? Smilez: Kira distract-ified us. Number 1: Yes, we can see that. Who's turn is it? 1P: I believe it's my turn! Marcella: What do you want? 1P: DARE!!!!!!!! Marcella: JoJo....*giggle* give her somethin! JoJo: *in shock* You want me! Well bloody-gutsy of course I will *get cuts off* Marcella: Not something too bloody! JoJo: I want you to....hmm...HEY CAN ANY OF YOU DECAPIXIE'S SHOOT FIRE!?!?!?!?!?! 5P: I can shoot lazers out of my eyes! Will that do any good? Calista: This is going to be good. JoJo: Oh perfect to the bloody max! *whispers to 5P* 5P: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JoJo: I dare you to be shot in the face with dobble power of 5P's lazers! 1P: BRING IT! ..*5P shoots double power lazers out of her eyes onto 1P's face* 1P: *SCREAM!*.....*LAUGHTER* THATS ENOUGH! ..*5P stops* 5P: GOOD ONE JOJO! I DIDN'T KNOW HOW MUCH USING YOUR POWERS TO HURT PEOPLE WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN!! JoJo: Well, you know what they say. "Double, double, toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble."** (JoJo highfives 5P) Marcella: Can I go (was going to go anyway!) Mysti: sure! Truth or dare? Marcella: DARE! Mysti: Okay....hmm I dare you to- Goldfish: I have one! Mysti: Okay, okay... Goldfish: I dare you to try my new product-Licorice in a can-spicy flavor! Agent: Seriously? Dude! That is the dumbest dare ever! Marcella; Fine, I'll do it...*eats spicy licorice* *Coughs and fire comes out of her mouth* Goldfish: I thought so! (sarcasticaly) Worst dare ever indeed! Agent: Yeah, that was not bad, not as funny as walter getting turned into a girl, or me into a mouse, but still, not bad for a mortal! And by mortal, i mean not a wizard or pixie, etc. Hunter: Okay, I've been here the entire time, and i haven't gone yet! How come whenever someone who was late comes in, they go next!? Huh? Huh? MY TURN! Tom: Fine, pushy. Truth or dare? Hunter: Ummm, truth! Tom: Is it true tha- Luca: IS IT TRUE! That even though you wear that emo-looking dragon skull, you still are often happy? Tom: I didn't get to ask mine! Luca: Sorry, cuz, i needed to know! Hunter: Shall I keep in mind, that you two are arguing, and i didn't even answer yet?! Anyway, yes. And Luca, your turn (Whispers) Pick Truth! Luca: Umm, truth. Hunter: Is it true that you already knew the answer to that question? Luca: Uh, yes...Tom? Tom: TRUTH! Luca: Is it true that- Hunter: Is it true that the question you were gonna ask me is stupid? Tom: YES! yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes...(This goes on for a while...) Y-E-S YES! Hunter: Are you quite finished? Tom: YES! yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes...(This goes on for a while...) Y-E-S YES! Hunter: Is that a Yes or a No? Tom: YES! yes yes yes ye- (Hunter ounches him in the face) Hunter: Okay, now le- Becca: It's my birthday! Dawn: Happy Birthday! Calista: Alright 9, Truth or Dare? Number 9: Way to be random. Alright, um..... JoJo: Truth truth truth truth truth truth (Keeps repeating) Number 9: (Beams) Dare! JoJo: Haha, I triked ya! Number 9: Ah, what? Gah, curses. Kira: Wait, what? Number 1: Oh, right we were playing truth or dare. Kira: No, no, the other thing. Number 1: Oh, right, Nine and Ten have a.... severe dislike of each other. JoJo: (Snorts) Severe dislike. Number 1:........Very, very severe. ..*All DecaPixels walk in* 1P: Oh look there are aour boy counterparts or whatever you call it! Marcella: *sings* Reindeer sharp teeth Roudolf All Decapixxies and Pixels: MIGHT EAT ME! Marcella: Christmas is kinda strange....WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT IT THAT WAY! Everybody else:......... Marcella: IT'S A GOOD SONG!.....FRED! Kira: Oh. Goldfish: We wish you a perry christmas and a Doofenshmirtz FILLED YEAR! Everyone except agent:.............. Agent: Now that's more like it! Goldfish: We're Ani-mainy Tom: Totally Insane-y Agent: Goldfish is Insaney *Goldfish Glares at Agent* All: AN-I-MANI-ACS THOSE ARE THE FACTS! Agent: WAIT! 9 still needs to be dared! Goldfish: RIGHT! I dare you to...Ride a cow to the next city, catch a movie, during said movie, yell FIRE! and when everyone runs out, fly over the moon! Calista: Whoa, that's exactly what I was going to say! Agent: Dude, try a more realist- Nine: Ok, I choose Eight. Eight: Why? Nine: 'Cuz. Eight: Fine. (Turns into a cow) Nine: (Hops on) (In a Southern accent) Yeah, dogies, ride 'em cowboy! (Falls off) JoJo: (Rolls over) First off, good job. (Nine sticks her toungue out at her) Second off, never do that again. (Nine rolls her eyes) Third off, even if you were to do that again, which we all know you will, just 'cuz you'll want to piss me off, that's reserved for HORSES and COWBOYS ONLY. (Nine rolls her eyes again) Fourth off, it would probably help if you weren't sitting on the thing sideways. Nine: And who made you the expert on riding cows? JoJo: You did. Nine: How? JoJo: By teaching me to never sit on a cow sideways. Nine: (Sighs) OK, lets try this again. (Hops on) Ride 'em cowboy! (JoJo facepalms) (Nine rides out the broken window, just as Jacob and Jingleheimer Smith were about to sneak back in. Both duck as Nine nearly kills them both) Jacob: (Still ducking) What the- ? Jingleheimer Smith: (Still ducking) That's it, I'm outta here! Jacob: (Still ducking) So? Jingleheimer Smith: (Stands up) Seriously, bro, she - or he - nearly killed us! Besides, what do you think the chances are that poor Johnny will catch his hair on fire again? Jacob: (Stands up) Good point. (Both head off.) (Back inside) Six: Before anyone asks, I'll take care of it. (Pulls out all-purpose cell and transforms it into it into a giant wallscreen showing Nine riding on Eight the cow through space.) Seven: What the- ? One: OK, first off, where exactly are we? Six: We're on a small Earth-like satelite just in orbit around Hydra. JoJo: What the frick- ? Six: Not the monster, stupid, the dwarf planet! Heracles defeated the monster about a kajillion years ago! Everybody knows that! One: (Sighs) And second off, where is she headed? Six: Who? (One facepalms, then gestrures towards the wallscreen) Oh, right, I knew that. Five: No, you didn't. Seven: Shut it, you two, LOOK! (Everyone turns toward the wallscreen) Six: Oh, good, she's landing. One: Where, exactly are they landing? Six: In the small town of Utiltarianamus, home of the Ukelelean tribe. (A small purple cylinder flies through the air on the wallscreen. Nine catches it) Goldfish: What was- Six: What'd you think it was? She caught a movie! (On the wallscreen, Nine throws the movie back to where it came from. It turns into a giant wallscreen and starts playing the movie "Wall-E") One: Ooh, goody, I love that movie! (On the wallscreen, a bunch of colored blobs surrond Nine) Six: Aparently, so do the Ukeleleans. Nine: (On wallscreen) FIRE!!! (The Ukeleleans look at her strangely as she jumps over every moon in the universe) Goldfish: Why's she- Six: You told her to jump over the moon, but you didn't specify WHICH moon, now did you? (Nine and Eight the cow return. Eight turns back into herself) Nine: Well, that was entertainment. Agent: TOTALLY! Anyway, who's turn now? Goldfish: NO! Who's on stage! Agent: (Rolls eyes) No no, i mean who's next Goldfish: But they're still on stage. Agent: Which person or witch, wizard, hambat, pixie, whatever is next? Goldfish: Why didn't you just say so!? Agent: I DID! ARGH! Okay, I'd say it's Cookie's turn, eh? Cookie: Wha-what!? All crowd around cookie with an evil look on their faces Cookie: AHHHHH! (Flies away, but hits the ceiling and falls down) Truth... Calista: Ok...... do you eat cookies Cookie? All: .............. Cookie:...phew! Yes! It's just my name. Tom named me, because he was hungry! Tom: It's true, I did! Kira: Some pretty good moon jumping 8 and 9! And for future reference 9, Ukeleleans don't know about fire. Nine: Yeah, Goldie, Ukeleleans've never heard of fire! They're too far from the Sun! Or any star, for that matter. Eight: Why are they the Ukeleleans, anyways? Why not the Piccolonians? Six: Because, Janey E.Q.G. of that tribe is credited with the invention of the ukelele. If he was credited with the invention of the piccolo, then it'd probably be the Piccolonian tribe. Eight: Ah. Kira: So, can I join? Amber: Sure! (others nod heads in agreement) Kira: Alright, I want two people to do this! Zo and Dawn, truth or dare? (They discuss it among themselves) Dawn: We pick dare! Kira: Alright, I dare you to travel back in time, find George Washington, and ask, "Why did you cut down the cherry tree?". Then go back to the present and travel to Ganymede, and visit with the Ganymedeians. Then go to the future. After you get back to Earth, one of you turn into a reindeer, and jump over this place. Finally, return to the present. All:................. Dawn: Ok...... well, alright then. Kaida: I'll set up a screen so we can see what you're doing. Dawn: To the past! (Dawn and Zo step through a portal) (In the past) Zo: There he is! Dawn: Mister Washington,sir! George Washington: Yes? Dawn: Why did you cut down the cherry tree? George Washington: Well I- (Zo and Dawn run away) Calista: Hey, what are they doing?? Christalyn: It occurs to me Kira dared them to ASK him, but they didn't wait for an answer. Calista: .............. (Zo and Dawn travel to the present, to Ganymede.) Zo: Here we are. Dawn: Where are the Ganymedeians? (some different colored beings come out) Zo: I'm guessing those are the Ganymedeians. Dawn: Ok, we have to visit them. So, hi Ganymedeians! (Ganymedeians just stare) Dawn: Ok......... HELLO? Ganymedeian: Sata bot. (back on Earth) Meagan: What does 'sata bot' mean? Kira: It means Saturnians are coming to destroy one of our moons, and it might be Ganymede, so we suggest you leave. Meagan: Oh. WHAT?? Kira: I guess they couldn't add a moon, so they're here to subtract a moon from Jupiter. (Goldfish raises his hand. Agent lowers it. Dawn and Zo come back) Goldfish: Can I come this time? PLEEEEEEASE? Zo: NO! Let's go! (They travel to the future) Agent: Umm, Goldfish, what are you doing? Goldfish: Drinking more diet coke. Since when do I listen to Zo? Agent: Ugh... (Goldfish goes to the future) Zo: Alright Dawn, turn into a reindeer. Dawn: Why not you? Goldfish: I can answer that- (Dawn and Zo glare and turn Goldfish into a reindeer) Goldfish: Oh come on! (They jump over the building and go back to the present, with Goldfish still a reindeer) Goldfish: Umm, I'm still a reindeer... Walter: Yeah, well, I was a woman. A WOMAN! Goldfish: Heh, yeah. Agent: Actually, this is a good look for him. JoJo: Yeah, like when you were a rat! Number 9: He was a MOUSE! JoJo: Rat Number 9: Mouse JoJo: Rat Number 9: Mouse Agent: OKAY! Zo, Dawn, Goldfish the Reindeer. Go back in time, take a picture of me as a rodent of some sort, come back here, and wikipedia it. Goldfish: Okay! (They go back to Agent the Mouse) Goldfish: HEY! There he is! Zo: YOU IDIOT! Don't yell when in the past. We will recognize you and cause a paradox. A PARADOX! Dawn: Haven't you learned anything from the Quest to find KuzRayaQuest? Agent: What...? Danw: Oh.. nothing. Goldfish: K...Take the bleepin pic. (they take a picture and go back to the present to settle this dispute of Rat vs. Mouse) Dawn: Whoo hoo! We did it! (Dawn and Zo high five) Goldfish: Give it to 'em, Dawn. Dawn: Okay...Reindeer. Agent: TO WIKIPEDIA! JoJo: WOOHOO! I knew it was a rat! Agent:...umm, we haven't even gone to the page yet... Number 9: Yeah, Ten, besides, we all know it's a mouse. JoJo: Rat. Number 9: Mouse JoJo: Rat Number 9: Mouse (They continue arguing) Number 6: (Sighs and rolls eyes) Give me. Agent: Why? Number 6: 'Cuz I can scan it and then make W-pedia tell me what rodent it is. Agent: Oh. (Gives Six the picture) Number 6: Ahm-hm, (scans it to Wikipedia) and it appears that this creature is... a rat? JoJo: See, I told ya so. Number 8: But-but Number 6: I have no clue either, Eight. Kiko: Ree! (turns purple) Christalyn: Back on topic! Truth or Dare JoJo? Agent:WAIT! So I was a rat? JoJo: Well duh. I pick- Goldfish: You already went! Remember? JoJo the cheetah? You randomly attacked me? Agent: Yeah, I'd say it's Blud Vayne's turn Blud Vayne: me? Dare. Agent: I dare you to eat Bart Simpson's shorts. Blud Vayne: Well, I would if Bart- (Bart Simpson walks in) Bart: I'm Bart Simpson who the he- Agent: STOP! Bart: Why? Agent: Cussing is banned on this wiki Goldfish: It is? Agent: Yes, yes it is. Blud Vayne, do your dare (Blud Vayne eats Bart's shorts) All: .............. Infra Red: Venus is rather bright tonight. Ultra Violet: Uh, Red? It's the afternoon. Infra Red: Then it is to be. Becca: My turn! Someone ask me Truth or Dare! Emylee: Truth or Dare, Becca? 10: I think she's expecting you to pick Dare, Becca. Emylee: Don't worry, I won't give you something permanant. 1: You guys are acting like she already chose. 10: Well, she did! 1: What'd she choose? 10: Dare, duh. 1: (Facepalms) T or D, B? Becca:....Dare. Emylee: OK...... hold on (Rummages through bag)........ a-ha!...... wait...... no........ erm........... yes! wait, no!..........agh........... here we go, I dare you to drink this! (Throws a pill at Becca, who catches it.) Becca: This is a pill. Emylee: Yes, and you're supposed to drink it. Becca: This is a pill. Emylee: You are a pill, now drink it! Becca: Um, OK. (Drinks pill) How did I- agh, wait, hold on........Emylee, what's going- wait, what's in my- (Coughs up two fireflies and a snake) Eeeee! (A toad and a rat hop out) 10: Hey cool! Another rat! 9: Mouse Agent: ARE WE STILL ON THIS!? Emylee: Don't worry, the effects only last one hour, unlike the one Walter took. Becca: Oh, thank goodness. (Three garter snakes, four fleas, and a horse fly come out) I should probably stop talking now, (Seven ticks and an earwig fly out) 1: (Makes an "ew" face) Yes, yes you should. Agent: Well, with becca coughing up vermin, it's Dark Skull's turn. Dark Skull: Umm, truth. Goldfish: Is this the way they became the brady bunch: One day when this lady met this fella, they knew it was much more than a hunch, that this group could somehow form a family?*** Dark Skull: Well, Goldfish, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Yes. Goldfish: WRONG! Agent: Have you ever even seen the show? It's right there in the theme song! OF COURSE IT'S YES! Goldfish: PROVE IT! Agent: Fine! Ummm...HERE! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkeGOH5vy7I Look at the 0:42 mark ov the video! Goldfish: Well, I'll be a Monkey's cousin Dark Skull: HEY! Goldfish: Oh shut up. I'd say it's- (The ETOSF walk in) Goldfish: Rawri's turn Rawri: What? Agent: Truth or Dare? Rawri: Umm, dare... Agent: (Looks at Goldfish) Heh Reindeer. Anyway, Rawri, I dare you to ride Goldfish to a gas station, and ask them to "Fill 'em up" Goldfish: WHAT! I don't want a gas hose up my a- Agent: CUSSING IS STILL BANNED! Goldfish: Okay, okay.Then I don't want a gas hose in me. Can I run away after they try then? Agent: It's up to you, whatever you feel is necassary. Goldfish: Okay! Alright Rawri, hop on! (Rawri flies onto Goldfish, and they're off) Rawri: Fill 'em up! He he! Gas dude: (in a southern accent) Well, i cain't. That there's a reindeer, I cain't fill 'er up. Goldfish: Uh, I'm a dude. Gas Dude: AHHHHHH! TALKIN' DEER! (Runs away) (Back at Agent's place) Agent: Nice. Okay, Who's turn now? 10: Who's still on first. Agent: Ugh, I mean which person is gonna go next? Goldfish: Which Person is selling hot dogs. Agent: ARRRGH! (Saltine walks in) Saltine: Hey, what's goin' on? Agent: Truth or Dare. Wanna play? Saltine: Sure! Agent: Truth or Dare? Saltine: Dare. 6: Oh, oh, oh, I got a good one! (Pulls out her all-purpose cell and changes it into a brain-itolichyzing-transmorgifying-chronic-hydrochrongia) I dare ya to let me hit you with this thing! Saltine: Um, what is it? 6: It's a brain-itolichyzing-transmorgifying-chronic-hydrochrongia! Saltine: It's a- 6: Don't say it! Saltine: What does it do? 6: This! (Hits Saltine with the brain- well, you get the picture) (Saltine turns into a puddle) Zo:.............So what you're saying is, it turns people into a puddle. 6: It ain't done yet. That was only the hydrochongia part of it! Watch! (The puddle explodes) 6: That was the itolichyzing part... yeah, it doesn't really go in any order. (Saltine reappers) 6: That's the brain part. (Saltine starts shift-shaping into numerous figures, including a table, a robot, a xenon, an ai, a qat, a zercon, a xenia, and a zoeal*****) 6: That's the transmorgifying part. (Saltine turns back into herself and starts coughing uncontroablly) 6: And that's the chronic part! The effects only last about an half-hour, and it's completely harmless. 1: Who'd you test it on? 6: Her. (Points at Saltine)thumb|300px|right|Sasquatch is dared to sing this 1: When? 6: Just now. Sasquatch: My turn! Goldfish: Okay, I dare you to sing this song: Sasquatch: Gimme a sec...Okay. Ready. Here goes: United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama Haiti, Jamaica, Peru, Republic Dominican, Cuba, Carribean Greenland, El Salvador too. Puerto Rico, Columbia, Venezuela Honduras, Guyana, and still, Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina And Ecuador, Chile, Brazil. Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan, Paraguay, Uruguay, Surinam And French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam. Norway, and Sweden, and Iceland, and Finland And Germany now one piece, Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia Italy, Turkey, and Greece. Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania Ireland, Russia, Oman, Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia Hungary, Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran. There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan Both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain, The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal France, England, Denmark, and Spain. India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan, Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh (Asia) And China, Korea, Japan. Mongolia, Laos, and Tibet, Indonesia The Philippine Islands, Taiwan, Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand Then Borneo, and Vietnam. Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana, Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia Guinea, Algeria, Ghana. Burundi, Lesotho, and Malawi, Togo The Spanish Sahara is gone, Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia Egypt, Benin, and Gabon. Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali Sierra Leone, and Algiers, Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya Cameroon, Congo, Zaire. Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar Rwanda, Mahore, and Cayman, Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia... Crete, Mauritania Then Transylviania, Monaco, Liechtenstein Malta, and Palestine, Fiji, Australia, Sudan. Goldfish: B-b-b-b-but B-b-b-b-but B-b-b-b-but B-b-b-b-but Agent: (Beatboxing noises) Hunter: Wacha wacha wach Tom: There is no candy in me, there is no candy in me, I am just a little boy there is no candy in me, (Arrow: Squaaaaaak) your mother was blindfolded so she cannot see, she attacked me with a bat there is no candy in me! Cookie: Nerd ain't no pinata! Tom: Who you callin a nerd? Sasquatch: Hmm..... Okay! Asduf! Truth or DARE? Asduf: Uhhh... Uhhh........ Ummm....... TRUTH! Sasquatch: Okay, so- Smilez: If Italy had eight minutes to say someting without getting interupted (sp?) or running out of time what would he say? Asduf: Hm, lemme think, PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Smilez: (Drops to her knees) HAHA, YOU ARE OFFICIALLY AWESOME!! 6: CanIgocanIgocanIgocanIgocanIgo???? 1: Sure! Truth or dare? 6: Umumumum, dare! No, truth! No, dare! No, truth! No, (this continues for a very long time. 5: MAKE UP YOUR EFFING MIND!!!! 6: TRUTH! Category:Stories Category:Unfinished Stories